


The Punisher

by FangirlTrash0414, Undertale_Sins023



Series: Rewriting these [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Error and Reader are gonna have fun, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is A asshole, but unknowingly, reader has a nickname, reader is corrupted, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash0414/pseuds/FangirlTrash0414, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Summary: RevengeThat’s all, that’s all she wants.Until a colorful skeleton comes along,  and gives her an offer that she couldn’t have refused.“Deal”Deal to what? Her revenge of course.
Relationships: Error/reader, Papyrus (Undertale) /Reader-Bad Terms, Sans (Undertale)/Reader-Bad Terms
Series: Rewriting these [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Punisher

Y/N wonders if things could be different, that maybe she could be happy. However, she doesn’t remember the last time she was happy, memories beginning to become lost within her crazed mind. Every day when she travels, to every corrupted timeline to kill every fucking kid that dared to lay hands upon her friends and certain skeletons. She doesn’t remember the people who were killed, yet she feels that drive deep down to get revenge. 

Sometimes, she wonders if this is even worth it, killing these kids that aren’t from her timeline. Yet Y/N still remembers she doesn’t care about her morale anymore. She just wanna see red, both blood and that damned red soul from the kids. That is her drive now, is to kill, kill, and kill. Then of course the very occasional hookup, she is human who has sexual needs after all. Which reminds Y/N where she is right at the moment. 

She turned her body around to the person she just had a rough fucking with. Was a random human she found. From a random universe, she jumped into, and of course, she had to use a “spell” to cover her inhuman features. She got up from the strangers bed, as she got dressed. The spell fading off to reveal her firm, flesh body with feminine features. Dirt caked onto her legs. Hair knotted beyond fixing, Her eyes pure black with no whites to be seen, a scarf with different patches of different scarves into one, and the hoodie that was tied around her waist in the same situation, then one of the most obvious things is that she had all kinds of weapons hung onto her waist, arms, everywhere. (So every time she walked she jingled). Y/N sighed as she made a portal with the snap of her fingers and stepped into the anti-void. No saying goodbyes to her one night stand, no use in getting close to someone when they plan on leaving oh so soon. 

She looked around the white, empty space surrounding her. The one good soul in her chest clenched painfully, making her kneel. She started to cough up black fluid as it went all around her. She heard the familiar glitchy laugh as she glared up to the Error. The black fluid dripped down onto her chin. Standing up, she grabbed one of her twin swords that are strapped onto her back and pointed it towards the error infested skeleton. 

“What do you want?” Y/N demanded, annoyance within her tone. 

Error laughed as 8 different skeletons hung from the “ceiling” of the anti-void. His smile was menacing, as he seemed to have no remorse. 

“I-I f-feel lik-like everyone-one has been ke-keeping a secret-et from-om you Punisher.” 

*****

The pain in my chest started to get worse, as I heard a scream. Wait..that scream is from me. Then suddenly I heard the familiar ringing, to signal me that anomalies are near. I looked up to see a bunch of them in the endless anti-void. 

“You are gonna pay for this ERROR!!” I screamed, pain laced within my voice. 

Suddenly the kids started to attack, I dodged every attack they did. I grunted in more pain as I was near the familiar skeletons that were hung in the air by Error’s strings, I kneeled down in even more pain. Not knowing that was possible.

Error teleported right by me, not touching me however somehow whispered in my ear. 

“Do y-you recog-cognize these sk-skeletons?” He asked, in a taunting tone. 

Yet, despite his Haphephobia, he gripped my hair pulling at the painful knots. I grunted as I looked towards the skeletons. I tried to fight against the Destroyer's grip, however, he refused to give up on the grip. 

“NO” I screamed at him

Hissing. I felt his strings hang me up. Making me hiss in pain as the strings dug into my skin. And from the sudden intrusion of the strings. The skeletons were yelling as I felt Error’s hand caress my legs. Making me shiver in disgust, I felt all eyes on me. As it felt like they were prickling at my skin. 

“D-do yo-ou Kno-know why you're the Punisher?” Error asked, his unconsented touches sending disgusted shivers down my spine. 

Then I felt a burn on my hand from the strings, I screamed as the strings unraveled from me. Error getting pushed from the force that came from me. 

Then I remember blacking out

****   
  


Error cackled as he saw the Punisher float, her hair unraveling from her knotted bun to only float. Green magic surrounded her. She summoned her swords from the floor to her. To growl as she attacked him. She aimed straight for his soul, and as he teleported away from her. 

**“DO YoU WOnDER IF YoU EVeN DEsErvE To LIVe”**

Error cackled in delight at her musings, as the skeletons above him were screaming for the “Punisher”. But something made him freeze, she screamed more as she wiped out the kids that he brought here without waste of air. Their bodies scattered all over the void as they started to disappear as pixels. 

Then that's when he knew, he fucked up. 

The punisher cackled  _ evilly oh so evilly _ . 

“ **I can't wait to feel your dust on my hands, over and over again.”**

Green surrounded Error, as he was pushed back into magical structures (that looked oddly like knives). He cringed as he stopped the green magic surrounding him with his own counter-attack. He lunged towards the  _ woman _ and pinned her down. Trying to not cringe her skin under his phalanges. Ironically enough they were both underneath the yelling skeletons. 

The punisher growled at him viciously, and he growled back his grip on her wrists tightening. His yellow grin turning feral. As the person beneath him was going through her own issues. Her facade upfront only there to protect herself. Not thinking of her consequences. Her own brain tormenting her of the past. The past that she wishes to forget, was trying to forget. 

*******************

Polyamorous relationships are very common in monster culture, they see it as a normal relationship. And that it was healthy and everything was consensual- it’s fine.

So when her 8 skeleton friends (admittedly crushing on them for a hot minute) came up with the preposition to all be in a polyamorous relationship. Y/N immediately said yes. 

* * *

**Who’s Y/N? I’m the Punisher...**

**R I G H T?**

* * *

Y/N once was a happy woman with her 8 mates, their bond was strong. She was there for them and they were there for her. It was a happy, poly relationship. All of it was consensual so it wasn’t cheating. And she being bonded to all of them made their relationship even stronger. 

Until 4 years passed. 

A familiar determined soul decided to fuck everything up for Y/N’s perfect-poly relationship. 

She remembers that blue striped sweater of the monster ambassador. Y/N remembers the dust and blood that littered  _ their hands, the dust being Y/N’s mates remains.  _ Red filled her vision as she killed Frisk with all of her hate she felt during that time. And after Frisk’s dead body was before her (Y/N) she sobbed. 

**LV 2**

  
  


Y/N collected her mate's hoodies and scarves and left, not letting anyone know what happened. 

She moved away as she found out she was wanted in Ebbott city. She wailed in despair, her soul slowly turning dimmer. Her once KIND soul turning into HATE 

**LV 3**

* * *

**What the actual fuck that's not me! I’m not weak, I'm strong!**

* * *

  
  


She sewed her mate’s hoodies into one, the base being blue with it having various different patches. (Orange, Black, and Purple0) and the trim of the hood having two different types of hoods. And doing the same with the scarves (Red, blue, and purple turning it into one big scarf). She wore them every day, not in society-mourning. 

It was odd, she woke up in an all-white space, and a rainbow looking skeleton was smiling at her. 

“Wow your AU turned into shit huh?” 

* * *

**WHY IS HE HERE?! SOULLESS BASTARD!**

* * *

Y/N scowled at the skeleton, the said skeleton brought his hands up in surrender. 

“I have a proposition for you though”

Y/N’s head perked up in interest, as his smile widened. 

The memory turned into a blur as Y/N turned more into consciousness. 

After all, she  _ wanted  _ revenge. 

"̸d̸e̶a̷l̴"̶

*****

Y/N “woke up” as she pushed Error off of her, her green magic going crazy. Black tears streaming down her face as her head twitched. Her black eyes turning back into their E/C slightly, her humanity  _ slightly returning back to her. _

**Or was it?**


End file.
